


Lost and Found

by Ereri_fanatic



Series: Ereri/Riren Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/pseuds/Ereri_fanatic
Summary: Levi blames his forgetfullness on old age and Eren calls bullshit.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the headcanon by rirenheadcanons from Tumblr:
> 
> Eren is extremely warm blooded and never gets cold, whereas Levi is a human ice block at all times and bundles up constantly. Since dating Eren, however, he keeps ‘losing’ his gloves, which means Eren must constantly hold his hands to keep them warm.

" _Goddamn it_." 

Eren looked up curiously from fixing his green scarf around his neck to catch Levi scowling at the sky and grinned. "Did you forget your gloves again?"

For some reason, every time they wanted to go out for brunch or coffee together (like they were today), Levi never failed to forget his mittens. Even if Eren went out of his way to remind him before their journey out the door.

Levi hummed in reply and lazily patted the sides of his trench coat before digging inside for any sign of his gloves. When nothing came out, he groaned in frustration.

Eren chuckled. "You know, with the amount of times you've forgotten your gloves by now, I'm starting to think that you're just wanting to have an excuse to hold my hand." 

Levi rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his coat, his huff of annoyance forming a white cloud of hot air to dissipate in the cold weather. "Don't get cocky, Eren." He muttered as he started making his way down the sidewalk to the coffee shop. Leaving Eren behind. "I'm just getting old."

Eren snorted and watched Levi with a fond smile before moving away from the iron gate of their townhouse to jog up to his small form. "Hey, Levi. _Wait."_ He called out as the chilly air worked against his once warm, rosy cheeks. Even if Levi's back was towards him, Eren could still visibly feel his boyfriend's overly dramatic eye roll before the older man even turned around.

"What do you want, Eren?" He asked, his perfectly groomed eyebrow arched in question. "We need to hurry if we want to make it to Hanji's for lunch after coffee."

" _Oh quit the lies, Levi_. You're never in a rush to see Hanji unless there's an emergency and you know it." Eren reprimanded as he ignored the pointed look from his lover to take a hold of Levi's bicep, letting his fingers descend the length of his arm before wrapping them around the smooth curve of Levi's wrist. "Can I?" He quietly asked.

"No." Levi wasn't going to let himself give in that easily. He had a representation to hold for godsake.

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_What a dramatic old fuck._ Eren thought as his eyebrows furrowed in exasperation. " _Come on, babe._ Don't be such a scrooge. I even asked nicely this time!" He pleaded, trying not to sound as impatient as he was, but still failing to do so anyways.

It always ended up like this when it came to Levi and his outlandish ways of getting Eren to beg for him. Whether it was out in public or in the privacy of their own home, he always enjoyed embarrassing the fuck out of the boy. _No matter what._

_"Nope. Not happening."_

Eren huffed. "Give me your fucking hand, Levi." He demanded one last time before clumsily throwing a "pretty please" at the end, his signature pouty face and puppy eyes in fill swing. It was his famous "get-Levi-to-do-whatever-the-fuck-I-want-and-more" move. It hardly ever failed besides the time he clogged the toilet and asked Levi to help him clean it up and immediately got shut down.

You could say that it was a _shitty_ turn of events.

Levi snorted and looked up into Eren's earthy iridescent eyes with a smirk. "You're such a demanding fucking shit." He teased before surrendering and slowly pulling his left hand out of his pocket to entwine his cold fingers with Eren's much warmer ones.

Although they've been dating each other for nearly a year and a half now, Levi still couldn't get used to the wonderful feeling of Eren's bare skin overlapping his. It may or may not play a major role in why he's always _"misplacing"_ his gloves on a week to week basis. 

Eren beamed down at him before bringing their joined hands to his lips to softly press a tender kiss to the back of Levi's hand. The small gesture was enough to paint Levi's cheeks and nose a nice shade of pink as he grumbled out a string of curses about bright eyes and the cold weather. Eren laughed and squeezed his hand. "See? It wasn't so hard, now was it, _old man?"_  

"Shut the fuck up." Levi threatened once they started walking towards the coffee shop again.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea for a drabble? Request one down in the comments!
> 
> ♡ Thank You For Reading ♡
> 
> Find me at Tumblr: ererifanatic


End file.
